


Stuck in Time

by QueenWeeya



Series: Future Nemesis [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: A bit of swearing, F/M, No Going Back, reader is female, still weirded out, the Reader is an American, wow how fast this was done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWeeya/pseuds/QueenWeeya
Summary: The Doctor and Romana is stuck in a Time Vault on Earth, which means the Reader is also stuck in 1920s London. Now bored and out in town, she kills time while waiting for them when she meets a man in black at a pub





	Stuck in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I still have no idea how I managed to scrap this up in record timing while my other stories still being worked on. It was mostly because of the lack of The Master(Ainley)/Reader. So here it is! For all the world to see!
> 
> Also, I might make this into a sereise. I don't know. We'll see.

You couldn’t remember how the topic of the Master came up, but you do know where you had that interestingly enough.

“The Master would never let us just sit here, in this spacious white room I might add, and not walk in and say ‘Now Doctor, I have you right where I want you. How marvelous funny it is that you didn’t suspected it was me all along behind this invasion.’” He paused for a second and looked up into the space of nothingness in thought. You glanced about you in worry as the black eyed girls just continue to stare at you two. “Now that I think about it, he always had that ridiculous flare of a dramatic entrance.”

After that horrifying nightmare with the monster girls that nearly took over a small population of candy people, the name would come about every once in a while. When you asked the tall, curly-brown Time Lord about him, he just shrugged and say “Oh, he is just another Time Lord who didn’t like living in Gallifrey. With it’s boring rules and boring meetings and boring couches. So he took his TARDIS and went off into the galaxy.” “So he’s an explorer like you?” “Oh no,” He said as he finished tying off the last balloon on a robot child who squealed with glee. “He goes about and conquer anything he sets his eyes on. Really messy if you asked me.” And you just did.

When you asked Romana, it was a different tone. She looked a bit stiff, like talking about a school bully who made it into the news. And not in a good way. “I haven’t had the displeasure of meeting him, but I have heard that he is very delusional and not to be trusted in anything or in any way.” And with that, she went on to eat her cake she baked that day.

And throwing it out because she realised she had misread the salt for sugar.

Then there was that time you met the Doctors 3rd regeneration (when he was still exiled on Earth), which gave you a more insight how Time Lords work. And how it tickled you that this white, hair man with the most poshest outfits on Earth knows Kung-Fu and your Doctor with the longest scarf in the universe never showed the skill once. (The Doctor corrected you many times that it was called  Venusian aikido). It was even more enjoyable because you get to learn more about the Doctor. His quirks, his personality, his taste in fruits (you learned the hard way how much he hated pears).

You also got along with the UNIT soldiers well enough to talk in normal pleastentes that when discussing about fighting off villaines aliens, the Master was brought up again. The cheerful and proud mood went sour at the mere word made the group slouched down in fear and dismay. “We don’t joke about that bloke. He did the most horrible things whenever he lands here.” Mike told you about the crimes and the murders he pulled off, making you feel fear that they felt. It was enough to make you stop asking questions about the Time Lord.

  
  


That was the plan, until you got stuck in London 1920’s.

  
  


“God fucking damn it!” You muttered as you turned the knob to the vault again for the 57th time. It was a Time Vault that stores only the most important artifacts in the whole world. Each planet has one and the Doctor just had to be curious enough to look inside. Romana had the cat feeling as well, because she too got stuck inside the vault along with the Doctor. Luckily, your phone can still be used in this decade (with the help of Gallirays tech) and was able to talk to him. 

The bad news was that there was a limited time on how many uses of open and closes the Vault allowed to be used.

Now you had to wait for 6 months before the Time Vault restarted backup the limit and the the two Time Lord/Lady would be free.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK WHYYYYYYYYYY?!” You wailed as you slumped to the floor. “(Y/N), do please contain yourself from swearing. It’s really bothering the plant here.” Asked the Doctor.

Oh yeah, the Vault had a plant inside. Nothing else as of yet. 

“UGGGHhhhhhhhhhhh… sorry.” You weakly called out to the Doctor, who was on speaker. “How will you two live on? I mean, can Time Lords live off without food for months?” “No, just one. But the Vault was built to help preserve anything that was left in here.” 

Okay, so now that panic out of the way, you set your minds down as to what to do.

Just live off 6 months in the 1920’s until it open again.

Now 2 months, 6 weeks and 5 days later, you found yourself in a pub. Nursing a drink at the bar, watching the dancers having fun and feeling joyful. They were sectioned off near the windows were people who walk by and watch them. Further back were some booths that held many men who smoked big, fat cigars that smelled horrible and talked long and hard while drinking. 

You dolled yourself up in the most loveliest shade of blue of a flapper dress and accessories just to break out of the routine of sleeping, reading, wandering around the TARDIS, sleeping, exploring London, trying out new recipes, sleeping.

You were rather bored. 

Sighing, you sipped the scotch and winced at the taste.  _ ‘Oh. Right. The drink isn’t improved yet.’  _ You thought, placing it down. You weren’t much of a drinker anyway. You consider of dancing along with the city folks too, but at the same time, not really wanting to put the effort to pretend you belong in this year. As an American, the 20’s was a bit different than the UK, so some of the history clashed with today's events.

_ ‘Oh what the Hell. I could use the exercise anyways.’  _ You thought as you got up and joined the dancers. The music was pretty fun and you did enjoy a bit of jazz every once in a while. (That was a stretched out truth. The only Jazz singer you knew was Louis Armstrong) You swayed with the music, kicked your feet (when the heels on the shoes allowed you too) to the moves everyone did, and almost danced some of your modern struts but you stopped yourself before anyone notices.

A smile broke out of your face for the first time that day (or at least that week) as you spin around with the other single lady dancers, who too wanted to be by themselves and yet not. A man caught your eye as you swayed along the rhythm leaning against the bar in the far end. He was dressed smartly in the most expensive looking, black suit with the white shirt and black shoes.  _ ‘Is Goth a thing in the 1920’s?’  _ You thought as you kept up with the beat faster and faster. You tried to ignore him, but he keeps coming back to your perivale vision. 

You got a good look on his face though. He was handsome, you had to admit. With his dark, brown hair smooth back and his neatly trimmed goatee. His eyes however, was what drew you in further. It was a lovely shade of blue, just a bit off from the normal blue eyes. Lighter. The man was smiling at you, almost like he knew something. 

And that is what made you feel unsettled. 

Soon the band announced that they are taking a break and the crowd departed for some drinks and chairs to sit on. You followed the women you danced with and sat with them. Smiling and grabbing another drink, you saw that the strangers face was still looking at you.  _ ‘Please don’t be a creeper. Please don’t be a creeper. Dear God, please don’t let him be a creeper.’ _ The man dressed in black got up and walked towards your group.  _ ‘Fuck.’  _ You placed down your drink (unfinished) and paid for it. The feeling didn’t go away and you didn’t want to get drunk if there was a possibility that he might possess some danger to you. (You still have mental scarring when you we at that bar in a different part of space in a time very long ago when one patreon got his arm chopped off and you were too buzzed to realize how close you were in that fight)

“Good evening ladies.” He greeted with a charming smile. The woman in the group blushed and giggled when he addressed to them… and you couldn’t blame them. His voice was in fact, very smooth. Like velvet slathered in butter. Very creamy butter.

That still didn’t make you feel at ease though. “And how are we faring on this fine night?” “Oh just ducky mister.” Replied the blonde haired woman, who smiled at him in a flirtatious way. He acknowledged her and the others who wanted his attention, but he keeps looking over to you. “And what about you miss? Your dance was quite lively.” You smiled, wanting to be at least nice. Just in hopes that your gut was just being paranoid for once.

“I’m doing well, thank you.” Good, nice and simple answer. Nothing to work on and nothing to ask. “Ah, an Amarican. Just moved here or visiting?” “Visiting. Just thought I'd give jolly ol’ London a go there.” You said in a poorly done british accent.  _ ‘Ach! Why did I say that with the accent?!’  _ “Hey mister, I’m from Kentucky myself!” popped out another dancer, who was wearing a lot of make-up that actually looked nice on her. The man focus was taken away from you and you took the chance to make your departure.

Quickly and without another stumble, you made your way to the coat rack and looked for your red jacket. “Leaving so soon miss? The night is young after all.” Called out the stranger. The gut feeling spiked just a bit of how he worded everything like that. It should sound too casual, but just the tone, his voice… you turned around and smiled nervously. “Oh, I’m not feeling too good. So I’m just going to be hitting the sack and call it a night.” And as soon as you said it, you realise your mistake. “Well, in that case, may I escort you back home? I would hate to imagine you walking in the dark all alone with men who hid in the shadows.”

_ ‘And something tells me they are better company than you are.’  _ You stepped back to the door as two men were just walking out. “Nah, I’ve already got my man to walk me home, right fellas?” The tall, red-haired man looked startled at you as you called out to him. He looked back at you and the man you were just talking too. You hoped your panic look would help him clue in what you were in-

“Um, no miss. You must have mistaken me for another bloke.” And with that, he walked out. The other man with a horrible, short tie just looked at you as if you smelled of booze and left over fish and left with him. Your shoulders slumped in disappointment. 

_ ‘Oh come on….’  _ You turned and almost jumped when the man stood just a few inches away from you. “AH!” You screeched out. He held out his hands like one would do on a frightened horse. “Careful, we wouldn’t want you to trip and hurt yourself.” He said. All this time, his sharp face still held that smile, but now it showed a bit of teeth. 

You nearly grabbed your purse that contained your mace, and stopped just in time to remember what year you are in. Besides, you also knew that if you were to make any scene, you would get sent to a prison while he would be free. 

No, you had to play this right.

You stood up straighter as you looked back at him in his blue eyes with your (e/c) eyes with forced courage. “Thank you for the concern, but I am perfectly more than capable of taking care of myself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will be on my way. Unless, you have a problem with that.” You placed your right hand on your hip and narrowed your eyes at him. He just stared at you for a moment before he chuckled. As if a world star athlete was just challenged by a little kid for a race across a football field.

“No, no trouble at all.” You slightly relaxed mentally before he continued. “You see, there has been news that a killer is on the loose. Preying on young, helpless women at night. Women like them you see in front of you.” He justered to the group you just danced with. They all waved at him when they noticed he was looking at them, but missing your expression of dread. “It would be such a shame if one of them were to appear in the newspaper.” 

** _Pictures of the dancers all killed. Torn, stabbed, drowned, one murder after another. Then it started to play like a movie and you started to hear the screams. Loud, hurtful, PAINFUL screams as the blood was poured out of opened throats and bones being cracked, and-_ **

You stumbled in shock and a migraine raised up like pleasant hail storm. As soon as it happened, it stopped. You stared at the ground before you released you were leaning against the rack like a life-saver. “Yes, I could see their families just crying out for those poor little women.” You glanced up at him, and he just stand that. Hands behind his back and watching you. Waiting for your answer.

The migraine throbbing in your head slowed to a numb, but it still left you confused and panicking.  _ ‘Where… did that come from?! How did that-’ _ You stared back at him. It must have been his doing. Somehow, he made those images in your head. But real or not, you couldn't just walk away after that. Even if you just meet them. So with as much venom you could muster, you awensered “Fine.” 

His smile grew into a wolfish grin and you felt cold.

Both of you walked out (with your resectable coats on) of the warm environment and into the cold, dark city, him on your right with your arm over his left. You had slung your purse strap over your shoulder and was now slowly digging your left hand into it, searching for the mace. His hand gripped tightly over your arm enough to say ow. “Now now miss (Y/n), I know of your little Earthling gadgets you favored so much. But this is no time to use them. Why, I could just imagine the Doctors face if he knew you used an iPhone in the 19th century just to take a picture of a bird last week in public.”

You grew stiff, air caught in your lungs as your legs was now on audio-pilot.  _ ‘WHO THE FUCK-HOW-JUST WHAT THE FUCK?!’ _

“Who the fuck are you?!” You nearly shouted, startling some passing byers, who looked at you with disgusted looks of your foul language. The man laughed and looked at you with pure enjoyment. “I take it this is your first meeting with me. What a delightful experience. I’ll have to admit, I have been looking forward to this.”

You tried to twist your arm out of his grasp, but only made him grip tighter. “Ow! Okay, you know me, but I don’t know you. But you know the Doctor.” “That is correct.” He said, looking back and forth at a sidewalk. Not showing any hints of struggle as you clearly were showing multiple hints that you were being walked against your will. “And he knows you?” “We have known each other for many years. Almost since our youthful childhood.” He said with a different smile. He looked whisful, but saddened at that second.

“So a Time Lord.” You concluded, now just trying to pry his hand off of your elbow. “Yes. Now, miss (Y/n), as much as I enjoy your little battle against my chivalry, I must ask you to stop.” “Why? Getting tired?” You restored with a half snarl. In your mind, you should have slipped off your jacket when you exit the pub. “You are ruining my sleeve and trust me, these are hard to come by and not made willingly.” “Just-What do you want with me?!” You shouted, this time with full volume. Someone opened a window from a distant to yell at you to shut up.

“Why, to talk of course.”

A beat passes by as you two walked on. He continues to lead while you contemplate what he answered. “That’s it? Just talk? Why didn’t you say so back there?!” “Would you have wanted to?” “I… maybe!” You lied. He chuckled. Silence fell as the stroll went on. “Well, since I’m not going anywhere else, just where are we going?” “If I tell you, would you coroperat?”  _ ‘Ah fuck not one of these again.’  _ There is only so much of these pro-que conversation you could take. “Only if you tell me your name.” “Only when I see the timing is fit.” You groaned mentally, but you had no choice.

“Okay! Fine. Where are we going?” You huffed. He smiled in his small victory. “To my TARDIS.”  _ ‘Yay….’  _ “And what do you have in store there?” “A little trap for the Doctor. No, not yours. As much as I would like to kill off two Doctors with one stone, I’ve learned it is best to take one at a time. Besides” He continued as he made a turn into another section of the city with less lights on. 

“I’ve always enjoyed our little banter. It adds just a bit of...Hmm what’s a good word? Fun into life.” You couldn’t say anything to that. Your mind is racing around with thoughts and thoughts. Just what?! “What...what do you mean? Why-just….just what the hell- `` ''Ah ah ah.” he tutted, waving a finger up like you were on strike two. “Now it is now my turn to ask some questions.” You were just done. 

“No! Just tell me who the hell you are and why are yo-”

He turned his blue eyes into yours and

** _Oh no little (Y/n), you are not in control. I am running the show and you will cooperate._ **

You staggered again, and this time you needed more help standing up from that roar in your head. The man wrapped his left arm around you as his right hand grabbed your bruised arm. Your body was now shaking, the migraine charged back at full force. Your sight went out of whack as whatever lights were on were now bleeping off and on. But your hearing was still working well. 

“I see the Doctor hasn't taught you how to withstand telepathy yet. No wonder .” He chuckled in dark glee. His voice was just the same as the one thundered in your mind. In fact it still echoed, continuing to make you stumble more.

“Ah, there’s my ride.” You heard it well, but your sight went white as a new scene blurred into view and you felt a chair underneath you. Ignoring the fact you didn’t every show any weakness to any danger, you slumped forward in pain, clutching your eyes shut in hopes that the dark might help soothe the headache.

“Now, if you are more willing to cooperate, let us continue shall we?” You looked up with much better sight now. The room was almost like the Doctor's TARDIS, but much more unfriendly. The walls were dark, it’s control panel was a darker grey and the edges were sharper. And to make matters even more uncomfortable, it was a bit more chilly inside. The man in the black suit was leaning against the consol with his arms crossed over his chest, never taking his icy blue eyes off of you.

“I’m very curious, where is our dear Doctor? Normally, whenever I kidnap any of his Earthling pets, he would be just a step behind me.”

You stared at him, contemplating about telling him a lie. But that little voice in the back of your conscience yelled out ‘NO! For the love of God, don’t make him angry!’ Your face scrunched up in dismay as you cave in. 

“He is with Remona.” His face tilted sideways as to say ‘Really now?’ “That was going to be my next question, but that isn’t really answer, is it? You don’t want me to ask again in your little mind now, do you?” You huffed loudly, but was still nervous about the answer. “He is at the Earths Time Vault.” “Hmm, I’ve always wondered what was inside. Now, I believe it is your turn to talk.”

Sitting up straighter as you placed your purse on your side, you talked back. “Who are you?” “Not yet, Miss (Y/n). I will gladly give you my name afterwards.” The urge to scream was so great, but you only clutched at the arms of the chair. “How long have ‘this’ has been going on?” “Oh,” He let out a sigh as he looked at the ceiling for thought. “It is difficult to tell when you are traveling in time. But my best guess is 5 years for my regeneration.” He smiled at you with that same wolfish grin. “Starting now for you.”

You couldn’t hold back the shiver that visibly passed through you.

“Alright... “ Racking your brain for any clever questions that might help to make him give out any information without his knowing, but that little voice talked out again ‘This has been done before.’

“Why are you trying to kill the Doctor? Like, really? What has he done to you?” The trap thing never really left your mind. His expression turned from fearing to reminiscent as he took a deep breath and begins. “Our history is very long,” 

_ ‘Oh God…’  _

“Practically started in our time in the academy.” 

_ ‘Please don’t…’ _

“But I suppose I’ll simplify it,”

_ ‘Thank fuck.’ _

“As say it as this: He has interfere with my plans far too much. And I grow tired of his little heroics. As to your other question… well, I suppose my answer already has done it’s work for that.”

He suddenly stood up as he walked slowly over to you. His small, sharp smile grew back. “Now. What has the Doctor been up to now? Going off to fight against a robot army again? Whisking up a cure for a deadly disease? Or perhaps,” He leaned over you, making you scooch back as the chair would allow. The man in black places his hands calculated and calmly on the arms, trapping you there. “He has left you behind. All alone in a different time. Far, far away from home.” He finished in a whisper.

The shiver didn’t steep away, it only grew worse with this close to him. You try so hard not to show any emotions, but it was failing so misiberly as fear and anger kept bouncing in your head. “Maybe he is on vacation.” You said sarcastically. His face shifted almost to an annoyance. “And leaving you here? How unlikely. You are hiding something from me (Y/n).” You stayed silent. “He must be on something important. So great, not even you could tell me.”

_ ‘Why do you have to do this to me?’  _ You asked anyone in the universe with the greater power.

“What is it? It must be something from the Vault.” “Maybe.” You said, trying to steer where this was going. “What is so important in there? It isn’t as if he got stuck inside.” You grimaced and quickly tried to hide it. But it was too late. “He did, didn’t he?” His body straightened up as he let out a long, loud laugh.

You crumpled as you felt shame for not trying hard enough to defend your best friends. That’s when a little tidbit came into your mind from a while ago. You sat there patiently as he calmed down to say what’s on your mind.

“Well, at least he didn’t try to make an escape on his enemy's own car only to realize it was remote controlled.”

He looked down at you and narrowed his eyes at you. In your small victory, you saw he was furious. The man didn’t say anything for a minute and 4 seconds before he returned with a “Touche.” And with that, he walked over to his console and turned it on. You jumped up in fear. “Wait, hold on! Let me out! We had our ‘talk!’” You demanded. “The Vault hasn't been able to open because it has limited access to it, correct?” You didn’t answer, he doesn’t seem to care much.

“If I’m remembering correctly, it will only be open again after 6 months. And you’ve been here for how long?” He looked up at you. You almost felt daring enough to not answer. The man leaned heavily on his console gave you a tired expression. “Miss (Y/n), I’m trying to help you in this one case. Surely you don’t want to be stuck here for that long? This time period must be so dull for you. And without your friends too.”

“You… you’re helping me? Why? I thought you would just straight up kill me and be off again.” The man in black smiled slowly as his eyes were looking at you and at the same time, looking back at a fond memory. The coldness came back to you at that smile. “Killing you wouldn’t be just as much fun as watching you suffer for your Doctor.”

Your (e/c) eyes widen at him, your body visibly shaken, it was getting hard to breath. “Now, how long have you been stuck here my dear?” Tears threaten to break out, but you held them back as you whisper your answer. He turned his focus on the controls and you walked away from this Time Lord. You couldn’t look at him at that moment, you couldn’t think straight, all you could do was cluch to your purse and wait.

It only took a few turns and a gentle thump to let you know that you have arrived. He walked over the door and opened it for you. You slowly walked out to see that you are in the hallway that lead to the room where all of the troubles began. You could hear voices coming from the room, a new one and two familiar ones you so dearly missed. Just before you could run to your dearly missed friends, the man laid a heavy hand on your right shoulder.

“See? That wasn’t so hard now.” He said in a mocking time. Anger came back at you. You have met a lot of monsters who have been too stubborn to let you help them, a lot of people who are just straight up assholes, but this guy was now on your list for revenge. If this man was all about hurting the Doctor or possibly anyone, then you were going to put a stop to it somehow.

You turned sharply at him with rage in your face. “Alright you son of a bitch. Listen to what I tell you right now, because I’m going to say this once.” You poked him on the shoulder really hard, startling him from your startling behavior and moved his hand away from you. “I don’t care who you are, or how powerful you are. If you ever to hurt my friends, just even look at them,” You sneer at his face closer. “I WILL hunt you down and I WILL make you wish for a slow death!” He only just stared at you until he laughed out loud again for the second time that night. 

Once again, you felt like you were acting like a child. Maybe to a Time Lord, you might as well be. He leered at you, laying his hand again on your shoulder, the time to your left. That is way too close to your neck. “Oh (Y/n), you should care who I am.” Oh yeah, he never told you his name. “And why is that?” You challenged, still sneering at him.

He only just smile before his hand moved to the back of your head and suddenly drew you in a kiss. 

** _Because I am the Master._ **

His voice boomed, the unfair use of his telepathy brought pain into your mind again. You stagger against the shock and fear clouded your opened eyes. The Time Lord, the Master smirked onto your lips as his arms held your weakened body close to him, one arm around your middle and the other held the back of your head.

It lasted for such a short, tourture time before the Master released you from the kiss. You wobble in place, trying to make sense of everything. Not knowing your holding him to steady yourself. The Time Lord gently leaned beside your face and whispered softly into your ear.

“Until next time, little (Y/n).”

  
  


“And furthermore, my good man, this Time Vault is not to be used to be a greenhouse. Quite frankly, it’s downright cheating if you ask me.” The Doctor scolded the human, who apparently found the Vault. The old man looked at him sheepishly until Romana tugged on her companions arm. “There it is again Doctor! There must be another Time Lord nearby.” “Well then, let us see who it is.” The two aliens hurried out of the room, only to find their human, (Y/n) alone in the middle of the hallway with her back facing them.

“(Y/n)! It is so good to see you again!” the Doctor boomed happily, stretching his arms for a hug greeting. But you didn’t turn around. You stood there frozen in place, shivering. There was only silence until Romana called out to you. “(Y/n)?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You made it! Yay
> 
> For some contexs, I did some quick research while making this and there is a story in a aodio where the Master tried to trap the 5th Doctor in the 1920s London. So there's that.
> 
> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
